CT-0404
"You sicken me, you blasted brother killer!" — CT-8025 "Flint" to CT-0404 upon his recovery. CT-0404, also known as "Oh-Four" was a hardened veteran and brief Captain of the 2nd Airborne Company's Kebii’tra Squad in the galactic conflict known as The Clone Wars. He served in the GAR from The Battle of Geonosis all the way up to Order 66 - seeing the best and the worst that the galaxy has to offer. His squad was known to take the least gratifying missions available to them before he took the short-lived position of Captain in the Battle of Utapau. Infamous for his distrust of the Jedi and their ways, along with his belief that normal commanders (in contrast to Jedi) were a much better way to go as they did not dabble in religious conflicts and instead focused on the mission. CT-0404 never held any spectacular positions within the GAR, only spoke with two Jedi in his entire life time, and held what is considered the worst luck in the 2nd Company. Though this can be debated upon in his recent escapades. His first squad notoriously being wiped out in the Battle of Geonosis nearly down to the last man, and his second squad suffering high casualties in the Battle of Christophsis before his induction into the 2nd Airborne Company. And twice more, not only in the Battle of Coroscant where Kebii’tra Squad suffered grievous losses due to the incompetence of their commanders. And in one of the most vulgar losses the Republic ever felt, the Battle of Sarrish. And finally Kebii’tra squad's ultimate destruction in the Battle of Utapau. In his tenure in the GAR, CT-0404 remained in the 7th Sky Corps within two more subdivisions of said Sky Corps. The 212th Attack Battalion, and the 2nd Airborne Company. His attitude towards others and lack of jovial social skills like the rest of his brothers earned him the reputation of a self-made pariah. While he did not speak much, a notable quote of his during the Second Battle of Geonosis follows as. "Well, this went better than the first one" a casual statement about his squads horrifying losses in the first Battle of Geonosis. Early Life "Come on, Square - why the long face?" — CR-7913 "Lines" to CR-0404 following a failed Citadel run. Born like all of his brothers in the gestation tubes of the ocean-world of Kamino, CT-0404 first showed a certain disambiguation to his fellow brothers during his time in a Cadet Squad. He was quiet, spoke in short sentences, and generally did not take the leadership spotlight in any situation. Earning him his first nickname “Square” for his rigidness to the rules and general social awkwardness when speaking with others. Besides this start and CT-0404 never recognizing his nickname as he never liked them to begin with, his squad, known as 'Monolith' passed training. And after which he was assigned to the 212th Attack Battalion with the rest of Monolith - lead by Jedi General Kenobi, they found themselves in the front lines of one of the bloodiest battles of the Clone Wars. The Clone Wars Battle of Geonosis The kickoff for the Clone Wars, the Battle of Geonosis was as bloody as it was grueling for all those who took part. To say that many clones died upon the red sands of that bug-infested world would be quite the understatement. The red sands of Geonosis whirled around the boots of CT-0404 as he charged forward against the Battle Droid legions. LAAT gunships roared over his head and AT-TE’s stomped over rocks and dead droids. His own squad, like many of the clone troopers there were front line troopers - meat into the robotic grinder. CT-0404's squad did not accomplish great feats of bravery, take objectives against all odds, or performed any acts of grandeur. They merely shot at the droids and the droids shot at them, and eventually they were overwhelmed by said droids. The first casualty of war was in fact, not truth, but clones - and it was CT-0404's squad that felt the losses. Each hoard of droids seemed to be replaced as quickly as he killed them, and soon CT-0404 along with the rest of his squad (specifically, what remained of it) were called into full retreat. Dodging blaster fire and artillery to make it back to one of the few remaining LAAT's before departing the world for the time being. This was the first event that was forever burned into the minds of every clone that took part - and would remain a great black mark on the Republics dismal history. Battle of Teth Partaking in the short-lived battle on Teth where Jedi General Anakin Skywalker attempted to reclaim a Hutt's son for political purposes CT-0404 found himself on one of the five LAAT gunships that was soon ordered by their commander, CC-2224 to take off for the monastery that was besieged by droids. The last of Torrent Company was down there and they were to reinforce the remainders and hold the position for as long as need be. The doors of the LAAT kicked open and the squads on the LAAT's spilled out - moping up the rest of the droids and quickly setting up on the monastery they were sent to hold. CT-0404 spent more time on Teth then was originally planned as the new and temporary Clone Garrison established there was subject to regular droid skirmishes and attacks. This small "break" in the action of the escalating Clone Wars provided CT-0404 with a small amount of time for introspection and cloud-watching. It was mundane as a Jedi's lecture on the finer points of republic etiquette, and he soon found himself abhorring the peace and quiet - even though he did not show it like the rest of his brothers. In fact, one would go so far as to say that CT-0404 hated it the most out of all of them, but found it inappropriate to complain about his current situation. However this would not last long (much to his thanks) and CT-0404 was soon shipped to the planet he was originally supposed to be headed for, the crumbling world of Christophsis. Battle of Christophsis Trench warfare had never been this much fun. Though for CT-0404 fun was a relative term. It shattered the monotony of Teth and put the pieces back together with weeks of attack and defense ploys. The crashing waves of droids breaking over their hardened defense as the Jedi played a pivotal roll in their defense. Moral was decently high for the time being, with a few decently strange events such as AT-TE's blowing up for no reason and Base Commanders running everywhere. But aside from that it was 'normal' to a degree. It was here where he once more felt the flames of war lick his heels. And where CT-0404 soon was a firm believer in the universal judgement known as karma. The force was bullshit, in his opinion - but karma was all-encompassing, it decided your luck and your fate. Once when he managed to kill a platoon of battle droids with his last remaining squad member - Karma was there. And when he was inducted into the 2nd Airborne Company - Karma was there. He believed in it silently, and his actions were made to effect the balance of Karma. There was not much left for him on the ruined city of glass when he left in an LAAT - he had other things to worry about now. Battle of Ryloth One for the record books, in CT-0404's bland opinion. During the first planet fall the Acclamator-Class Assault Ship he was on took a direct hit to it's clone-barracks. Creating a rather large hole where the Clones should be - with air pressure slamming Clones to the wall CT-0404 made his way to his new squad (Kebii’tra Squad) climbed into their LAAT with all haste and made their way from the Acclamtor which was quickly loosing altitude by the minute. Kebii’tra Squad was supposed to drop on-target to assist local garrisons with hit-and-run tactics along with preparing for the main invasion. Unfortunately, because of their hasty leave from the Acclamator their LAAT found it's way into the path of Triple-A guns. And a few seconds later the pilot yelled at them to brace before their gunship spiraled out of control - hitting the ground with a roaring crash as CT-0404 lost consciousness. And it was there that he thought he had met his end. It was not to be, for the Clone. As soon enough he found himself staring at a blindingly white ceiling - with a groan and a wince he turned his head to see the most beautiful Twi'lek in the galaxy. Her skin was the color of blood, a color CT-0404 had seen so often that he recognized it instantly. Her face was shrouded with black Twi'Lek lines that enshrined her eyes, trailed over her forward and twisted down her Lekku. Her eyes were a deep purple and he faintly heard her voice shouting something about "loosing him" - CT-0404 had to remind himself to breath just looking at her. And then he was out like a light. When he woke up, CT-0404 was staring right into the red Twi'Leks soft features. He could get lost just staring at her eyes, but quickly snapped out of his playground-emotions long enough to ask her what had happened. According to the Most Beautiful Twi'Lek in the Galaxy - he had suffered a major concussion, broken three bones, shattered his femur, nearly punctured a lung and almost had an aneurysm. CT-0404 was on a Medical station and his squad had already been sent ahead of them - when he managed to tear his eyes away from her long enough to recover his voice he asked what had happened on Ryloth. Apparently, he had missed, the, entire, battle. Second Battle of Geonosis Sad to say goodbye to the love of his short life (who's name he never even got and was apparently a doctor) CT-0404 and the rest Kebii’tra Squad (who suffered not casualties because of the landing, just a stab at their pride) prepared for their finest hour. It was where the Clones first felt the sting of war, and where he would return once more to claim what had been lost - honor. And Droid Factories. Making planetfall in a much more spectacular fashion than Ryloth - They took the hardball jobs, AA positions, enemy entrenchments, and forward outpost destruction. They dropped all day and night, again and again - their bodies pushed to the limit as each objective fell. They did not play a large role in the battle, focusing on supporting the larger forces - but their support role, battle tactics, and constant pressure and insistence on lightning-fast attacks saved the lives of countless clones who would have otherwise had to push through the fortified areas they attacked, or been shot down by the AA guns they destroyed. It was hard, men were lost, but in the end Kebii’tra’s actions payed off with the final victory over Geonosis - a far cry from when CT-0404 had first fought on the world. To say that the men of Kebii’tra Squad celebrated that night was a gross understatement - how they managed to survive drinking that much alcohol still remains a medical mystery to this day. In fact, the only thing that CT-0404 remembers from the night following the victory on Geonosis was a hangover that could kill a Rancor, and at least five different women next to him, and two clones. For memories sake, CT-0404 made his best effort not to ask what happened that night. Battle of Kamino This one hit home, literally. CT-0404 had been basking in the glow of the Second Battle of Geonosis when Kebii’tra Squad got the call that their home was under attack. All else fell to the sides for CT-0404 as he was whisked away from his temporary leave to take part in the defense of Tipoca City - where he was created. They would not drop in this weather and instead opted a quiet landing on an auxiliary pad - with Kebii’tra Squad making their way through the hoards of droids and giant Separatist walkers CT-0404 found himself on a walkway that was about to be speared by the walkers. Only able to draw his DC-15S before the icy air of Kamino filled the walkway, which was then followed by Super Battle Droids. He managed to toss a Thermal Detonator towards the advancing ground but soon was on the retreat - he was only one clone against two insertion squads of droids. CT-0404 snaked through tunnels, joined up with squads that were holding the advance and made their counter-push to the droid invaders. With his own squad being split up to assist the defenders, CT-0404 fought with strangers that day. But then again, he also fought with his brothers - as they were one and the same. It was another one of those long days for CT-0404, the battles raged in corridors as commanders screamed through the radio for reinforcements and troop updates. Doing his best to respond to all of them without getting blasted into dust, CT-0404 heard disturbing reports of Clone Cadets being gunned down. But this was something that was expected, and while it tore at his heartstrings he had his orders - and for CT-0404 orders came above all else, even his own feelings. This would change later in his career, drastically so. Battle of Sarrish To say that you survived the Battle of Sarrish is a rare thing indeed. So rare in fact that CT-0404 prefers to keep the memory in a place so far in the back of his mind he has nearly forgotten it all together. It was this singular battle which gave CT-0404 Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - but all things considered it was a trade-off any clone would have made in his position. Kebii’tra Squad was recovering from their last ordeal and had been mostly put off save for CT-0404 and their second-sergeant CE-9346 who was off on an attache to Coruscant. Leaving only CT-0404 when he got the call to mobilize for Sarrish. He would be placed in another paratrooper squad as their plus one for the campaign and CT-0404 soon arrived in orbit over the fateful planet. The first sign of trouble was when the blast-doors opened and both of their engines were on fire. The acting captain ordered them to jump - and as CT-0404 activated his winged jetpack he saw the LAAT burst into a fireball before careening down to the surface of the planet. This time he was glad he wasn't on the gunship - and while his temporary squad sped down to the ground he noticed a few select things. The first was that Artillery Crews were making mincemeat of the gunships. And decided that once they landed they would make headway towards the guns to clear it out - however - once they had landed CT-0404 found that droids had encircled their position and soon found himself in a fight for his life against increasing odds. It lasted longer than CT-0404 had originally thought. Once his squad had gotten out of the trap set by the droids - and began pushing in to enemy territory, they revived reports of the guns being destroyed and that things were looking up for the invasion. How wrong they were. Bodies of his brothers coated the ground like shrubbery, clone helmets decorated rocks like barnacles and the discarded DC-15A blasters seemed to pile on forever. CT-0404 walked, limping through the sea of dead brothers - a DC-15S limply gripped in his hand. His head was listless and weak only able to stare down at the ground as he walked - so many dead - an image he would try his best to bury in his mind. He was barely able to escape the planet alive after his temporary paratrooper squad had been routed - and he never saw them again after falling in the jungle. This changed him, it made him quiet, reserved, and even more so socially detached then he had been before. A drastic personality change, if there ever was one. Battle of Coruscant CT-0404 may have been haunted by Sarrish but for a Clone there is no rest for a day in the GAR. The Separatists fell upon the jewel of the Republic like a hammer amongst the glass. Kebii’tra Squad spent the entire day in and out of LAAT's - swerving through crumbling buildings and dodging Droid Sta fighters. It was on their seventh drop for the day (a record, Genosis only had six drops) that they received a rather frantic comlink from a Jedi Padawan - demanding that Kebii’tra Squad be re-routed to take back a Clone Garrison that had been fortified heavily by the enemy. She claimed that the Garrison was "strategically important" and that it "need to be re-taken". While CT-0404 was the only nihilistic voice in the ground, his Captain informed the pilot to re-route to the Commanders requested coordinates and for his squad to prepare for a drop. When the LAAT opened it's doors and the Paratroopers jumped out - the first thing that went wrong was the last thing the squad wanted to happen. The Captain took a round to the chest, center mass - his limp body spiraled out of control and plummeted to the ground like a ragdoll. The two Lieutenants immediately assumed operational control, with Kebii’tra Squad making their landing and beginning the standard procedure for cleaning an enemy base. Droidakas lined the walls of the Garrasion, turning Kebii’tra Squad into glorified fish in a barrel. The first Lieutenant had his head charred to oblivion while running to protect the second Sergeant from a Thermal Detonator as the first one had already perished to droid fire. The third Sergeant was missing from the Garrison entirely and CT-0404 assumed he had died already, and with only one Lieutenant remaining they were clearly outgunned. And when they tried to make a push to take the command center of the Garrison which would provide some kind of cover - the final Lieutenant took a round to his back and crumbled like a sack of Bantha Fodder. And the remaining enlisted men made it inside - the veteran - CT-0404 took temporary command and the first order was for their squad to round up the rest of their Thermal Detonators to blow the command center sky-high. If they couldn't re-take it, they would at least demolish it with them. It was in these final moments where CT-0404 prepared to make peace with himself, when he heard the distinct sound of LAAT gunships outside of the command center. Reinforcements, at long last - with the gunships mopping up the rest of the drones the brutally beaten and battered Kebii’tra Squad emerged from the command center. Climbing into the gunships with their wounded, they were informed the Battle of Coruscant was coming to an end - and they would be provided with some leave. Some consolation prize. Battle of Utapau "Holes in the ground, wow, talk about an all time low" — CM-3128 "Flaps", Kebii’tra Squad Sergeant during Utapau. Brutally battered, disheartened, and weakened Kebii’tra Squad’s new head, CT-0404 took the lead for the battle of Utapau as Captain. He was a hardened veteran of the war now, cold to his core and with a growing dislike for his Jedi Generals (though he still appreciated Kenobi to a certain degree) CT-0404 prepared to deploy along with the rest of the 2nd Airborne Company. The battle of Utapau was surprisingly clean - not only did they have an incredible amount of moral for what occurred at the time. But the 212th and the 2nd Airborne pushed harder than they had before. The sense that the war was at a close was palpable in the air and each Clone held onto that feeling like it was their life. They fought and bled to end the war, starting with Utapau. Order 66 "You should have let me die, I do not deserve this." — CT-0404 after his capture by the 501st following Order 66. The order that changed everything came through while CT-0404 and the rest of his squad were loaded back into an LAAT and heading for a new target for be assisted by a large platoon of 501st. Now that Order 66 was commenced, their pilot informed them that the 501st Legion had turned traitor, and that they, along with all Jedi were to be killed on sight. He said it so casually, without thought or consequence - CT-0404 felt his stomach drop and his lungs take up residence in his throat. Orders are orders, and when their gunship landed along with two more in front of a waiting platoon of 501st who were showing obvious signs of confusion at the sudden attack on the Jedi - were caught off guard when the troopers in the gunships opened fire. CT-0404 fired the first shot, it struck one of his brothers in the helmet - his head snapped back in at a disgusting angle and his arms were frozen at his chest as if he was trying to block it out of surprise. That imagine, singular, and painful haunts CT-0404 in his sleepless nights - the Clone falling, the shooting that followed. And as the world stood still for a few seconds after that shot, the rest of the troopers opened up with him - the surprised platoon, 100 men strong was gunned down in a matter of seconds. They were too surprised to even fire back, too shocked at the betrayal before they all lay dead on the ground. And that was not the end of it. Soon ordered to deploy and root out the last remnants of the 501st, Kebii’tra Squad dove into enemy fire from their own brothers. There was a 501st garrison at the bottom of one of Utapau's Sink Holes - it was well defended to say the very least. His squad did not show the same caution and uneasiness that he did about killing their own brothers, even after the massacre he had just preformed. Shrapnel exploded around them and as CT-0404 activated his winged jetpack a round exploded in front of him - his right stabilizing wing was torn straight off and he began to spiral. The centrifugal forces pounded at his mind as he tore towards the ground and slowly his vision faded and the world went black. The first thing CT-0404 wanted to when he woke up, was scream. But he found that he could not, as he was floating inside of a bacta tank. His eyes were blurry, and his body felt like it weighed as much as an AT-TE - he heard fuzzy words outside of the tank and his vision dissolved again. Finally CT-0404 awoke on a white bed, his throat felt like it was filled with napalm but the drugs in his system relaxed his muscles to a point where he could bear it. When CT-0404 looked up, the first thing he saw was a blaster pistol pointed at his head and a very, very, angry looking clone. To say that he was lucky, and even then lucky was an understatement - his jetpack had managed to cushion his fall, but the rest of Kebii’tra squad had been demolished. And the 501st men had found his mangled body in front of their outpost - deciding that they were no killers, unlike the 212th - took him in and eventually managed to help him regain consciousness. The man holding the pistol was a 501st Lieutenant - whose face held a mix of contempt, rage, and sorrow. CT-0404 was at a loss for words, mainly because of the injury he had sustained (His neck was shredded like paper) but even if he could talk, he wouldn’t say a thing. The Lieutenant (whom he later found out was named “Flint”) explained to him very clearly what happened. Adding in lovely parts about “You blasted traitors” and “Brother killers” - by the end of the explanation CT-0404 felt his resolve shatter into a million pieces. He realized what he had done, what had happened, and how sorry he was. He was no trusted in the slightest at the base, but managed to convey that he would not try anything - even then he was left handcuffed to the medical bay’s table. The rest of the 2nd Airborne Battalion lost interest in the supposed 501st outpost, as now they had bigger problems to deal with. CT-0404 meanwhile underwent a complex surgery involving his neck and throat to allow him to speak again - the base did not have the best medical supplies and therefor the surgery was slightly botched, nerve endings were not connected properly causing him great discomfort still to this day every time he speaks. It took him long to gain the trust of the men at the base, but he got there. His old armor still there, when Flint finally decided he could trust CT-0404 he allowed him his armor back. And offered him a place to stay, sheltered from the ongoing conflict that now gripped the galaxy once more. Declining politely, CT-0404 soon packed up and left privately on a civilian shuttle with his gear in a bag and his face hidden by a respirator so he would not be found out as a clone until he stood before a court. The Trial for Treason The Galactic Court, to be precise - the charges brought against him were nothing short of high treason and the punishment was execution. One might expect this trial to be a short one, but there were factors to consider. First, CT-0404 had voluntarily turned himself into Republic custody for trial, secondly a large detachment of loyalist and extremely valuable 501st troopers stationed on Utapau had flown in their base commander, CT-8025 'Flint' to testify on CT-0404's behalf. The court, to say the least, was anything but civilized in the presence of a traitor clone - especially one from Utapau. Vulgarities were thrown and the worst insults this side of the Republic were spat in hateful tones. CT-0404 did not blame them, a fact that Flint found amusing and disturbing at the same time - as he had come to respect the hardened, albeit broken Paratrooper over time. And respected him even more for turning himself in to face a possible death. Once the frothing crowd had calmed down, CT-0404 made his case - citing his previous battles, accomplishments, and how he had brought himself before the court to face justice. Along with this CT-8025 testified on his behalf, talking about his actions at the base, how he had attempted to make amends and how his loyalty to the republic was absolute now otherwise he would have shot him already. Once the chuckles from the gathered members had calmed down at Flints dark joke more evidence was brought forth for CT-0404's trustworthiness and his renewed loyalty to the republic. He confessed to having taken part in Order 66, and the court adjourned to decide his face - placed in custody while the decisions were made Flint visited CT-0404 briefly to say that despite the outcome, he forgave the Paratrooper for his deeds. The decision had been reached. In a vote of 70 to 67 CT-0404 received an official pardon from Republic but was to serve in the military again. This time in a special Task Force that had been recently created - the Paratrooper would serve with the Task Force until he either died or gained enough merit to actually retire. Whichever came first. The Great Galactic War The Two Years Leave "Imagine being trapped in a dark room and there is no way out. And every fear, every nightmare you've ever had is in that room with you. And there's no escape. From any of it. And then, one day a door opens and you're free to go. Just like that. Thing is, you made peace with your terror, and your fear of death. And now part of you is afraid to leave it behind. But what choice do you have? Every soldier has to walk through that door, one way or another." — Unknown After serving in the Task Force for the allotted time, participating in various missions that resulted in the loss of his heart, tongue, and legs - CT-0404 was granted a temporary leave from the Task Force, while he had received the Hero's Cross, he did not feel like a hero. The Clone felt like wasted DNA who managed to survive long enough to get a shiny reward for it. He had met someone who cared for him deeply there, a Themian named Kali Radhika. Some might have expected him to stay with her, or perhaps at the very least say goodbye. The Clone did neither, when the time came to leave the Task Force for the break he loaded his equipment - put on a pair of very old clothes - and walked out of the ship with his bag over his shoulder. He didn't even look her in the eye when he boarded the shuttle and left for Nar'Shadda, he needed to gather his thoughts. Regain what he had lost - and what CT-0404 had lost was his purpose and his soldier's calm. The shuttle to Nar'Shadda was crowded, bumpy, and painful for him as its vibrations caused his synthetic throat to jolt and release pain bursts of static. People looked at him, stared, and a few showed disgust. The Clone kept his head low - old olive bag over his shoulder. When it touched down, CT-0404 was nearly shoved off by some passengers, catching some rather dirty looks as he made his way into the depths of the Smugglers Moon. He thought, perhaps, he could meet up with Kelvanna Rios again, tell her a few stories from his new 'job'. That was until he passed by two republic security officers who were on Nar'Shadda at that time - who stopped and stared at him like he was an 8ft tall Mandolorian with a Turbo Laser for a phallus. He met their gaze but kept walking, and out of the corner of his eye he swore he saw one talking into his comlink. Every muscle in his battle-trained body told him to do something - yet he stayed, walking calmly to Kelvanna's apartment. It was all dark inside the apartment, the steps had been seven floors up and they used to make him tired. Not anymore, not with his cybernetic legs. He knocked once, twice, and waited - nothing - he searched around in his bag for the spare key she had left him long ago. Why wasn't she home? With a beep and a hiss the door slid open and the battered Clone moved his hand to the light panel which was always there - it was sticky, and covered in something. His stomach lurched and as he turned on the light he saw it, and more specifically, he saw her. The Sun Guard was lying on the floor of the apartment - she wore casual clothing, a tube top and relaxing combat pants (as she called them). There was a scarlet red substance leaking from the corner of her mouth, and embedded in her pale abdomen was a large vibroknife. Her hair, which was bone-white was stained with her own blood - streaks running across it like a morbid dye. In her pale hand was a blaster, and in her right was clutched a datapad, also spattered in gore. The expression which adorned her features was one of a disturbing peace - like she had accepted her fate and consigned herself to death. It was unlike CT-4040 to want to vomit. But his hand shakily reached up and he gagged violently, his synthetic throat flexing and writhing with the motion. Outside he heard the sound of boots, they had called someone - had he been set up? A million and a half questions tore through his mind, he grabbed the body of his fallen friend, that was it. She was and had been his friend, carrying her in a bridal hole he ran from the room and up the stairs. Logic and reason meant little to the tattoo'd Clone - wrong place, wrong time. He made it to the upper levels still holding her, running for the only place he knew that was safe. And there on Nar'Shadda was CT-0404, running with the dead body of a Sun Guard - it made no sense but it was the only thing he could think of. His mind entered it's combat mode and his feet lurched, turning into an alley, then another, then again. So many times in fact that he felt himself becoming dizzy. Then he stopped, and sat down - she looked so pale, even now. His hands shook, the Sun Guard was long gone - the datapad she clutched had been forgotten and the only thing that remained was her blaster. CT-0404 pushed some stained hair from her eyes and stared up at the blood red skies of the moon - he missed the Task Force already. Things had happened so fast, what was going on? He kept asking himself the question as he managed to scrounge together some old papers and lighter fluid - preforming a burning of sorts of the Sun Guard's body. And just like that, his time in the Task Force meant nothing. He was back to normal, all special moments gone - he was cold again. He grabbed her baster, put in his leatheris jacket and walked out - his face was kept low all the while. But it appeared his face was not only attached to his shoulders, but on holo-signs as well. He was wanted? Why was he wanted? His head spun, he had only been there for two hours and already things had gone to shit. First he wanted to hide, but then he had a realization - this had to be some kind of misunderstanding. It /had/ to be - he was still being watched by the Republic, they hadn't suddenly decided they wanted to take him back again, did they? CT-0404 took a deep breath and walked out into the street, two Guards saw him - one raised their blaster and everything went dark. He woke up in an interrogation cell. CT-0404 knew this because of the padded walls and the cameras in the corners of the room. His hands and feet were shackled to the ground by heavy durasteel cuffs that weighed at least 10 pounds. The door opened behind him and in walked a rather gruff looking woman, her hair was raven black and pulled into an angry ponytail. Her right eye was cybernetic and red, and the sneer she gave the Clone was second to non on the level of contempt she projected at him. She sat down across from him, folded her hands even though it was a meaningless gesture, and spoke. She informed him that she had "run" his file and came back with nothing more than pages of black link and battle names. The Clone asked her, in a crackling and rather plaintive tone, why he had been wanted. She replied with the answer "Treason" and suddenly it made sense. The warrant for his original rest had never been rescinded by the giant bureaucratic machine that was the Republic. It both put him at-ease and aggravated him at the same time. He still did not know who had killed his long time friend, he came here to relax, catch up and maybe be normal with the Sun Guard for a little. Instead he was faced with this. Trying to explain his situation to the angry woman he implored her to check his bag. To which she rebuked with the fact that nothing he possibly had could help. He still requested this, saying that he was not accused and what was inside would show her such. Finally giving in, the woman quickly left and brought back his bag - once she had opened it up her hand fished around until she removed a single, glimmering medal and her jaw hit the ground. She placed it back inside, stammered, rushed out of the room and a large amount of yelling came from outside of his door, very faint, but it was there. Slowly the door behind him slid open once more and he felt the cuffs on his body detach - rubbing his wrists the silent Clone caught the eye of the furious and embarrassed woman. He left, quickly. So much had happened already -- today had gone horribly. After this insulting incident, CT-0404 was broken once more. In the incompetence of local republic security, not only on his arrest but the death of one of his closest friends left him bitter. Bitter and depressed. They were corrupted after all, all the republic sectors on Nar'Shadda were these days. The Clone went underground, he was in a bar every other night, he rarely talked, he drank, he fought, he let himself get lost in the buzz of the Smugglers Moon. His hair grew, he hardly looked like himself anymore. He hit the bottom of the barrel like a rock strapped to a detpak. He looked terrible, and felt worse - his clothes were ragged and he hardly looked like a soldier. A Clone without combat was nothing. Soon enough he was sleeping on the streets of Nar'Shadda - night terrors haunted him, thugs fought him and lost, and he grew much thinner than he should have been. Two years living like a beggar, save for the begging part, CT-0404 had only a maze-tattoo'd scarf from a Sunshine long snuffed out, a piece of architecture, and the knife that Kelvanna gifted to him when he originally left to hold his sanity together like homemade glue that failed from time to time. When CT-0404 returns, he is going to need a shower, a shave, and a refresh on his tattoos - so when the call finally came, he was the first one on the shuttle back. Back to the government-sanctioned death he signed up for, back to fighting, back to what he knew best, better then the back of his hand, or his own body. War. The Mission to Alderaan CT-0404 embarked on his first official mission since re-joining the Task Force, to help prevent a kidnapping/assassination attempt again the Supreme Chancellor. This, however, was the last place in the Galaxy he wanted to be, as stationed on Alderaan was a former close friend of his whom he had forgone contact with in hopes that his face would be forgotten for their well-being. Kali Radhika, however, did not recognize CT-0404 and there was a small shred of hope left for him when his team met her to divide their forces. Team 1 would infiltrate the party as guests, while Team 2 would provide overwatch and check for intruders -- while Kali would watch on the cameras and oversee the operation. 0404 quickly made his way away from the command center and across the bridge into the right wing of the diplomatic center -- taking up overwatch with two other members of Task Force Aurek and settling in for what they assumed would be a routine watch, as they doubted there would be any early-action taken. And they were wrong. Suddenly, a large squad of New Order stormtroopers and their two commanders entered the room in style -- ordering all those in the room down onto the ground while making sure to hold them at arms reach. Their commander, a blonde, prim looking woman was holo-recorded by 0404 and the other members of the overwatch team before their data was relayed back to command. The woman, as it turns out, was Jem de'Jannarc -- Kali Radhika's old partner whom Kali herself had taken the fall for to avoid the loss of her career in the ASD. After some very spiteful words were exchanged over the radio, and a member of Aurek's Command Staff initiated a lock-down things at the scene were very tense, to say the least. The overwatch team, comprised of Sam Reynolds and CT-0404 was soon discovered by a patrol of Imperial Shadowtroopers -- a flashbang was set off but they were quickly outnumbered. The commander explained that if they did not surrender a hostage would be shot -- 0404 surrendered but Reynolds opened fire, hitting the troopers and taking aim for the commander. It was then that 0404 dived forwards and headbutted the man into submission, understanding in a split second that they were going to shoot one of them -- and if it had to anyone in that room -- it had to be him. Reynolds took time to get off the floor while the troopers roughly escorted the Clone down the stairs, and while he was being moved the main group of the Task Force broke through just as Reynolds broke out of his bonds and was freeded by the Task Force. 0404 was brought infront of Jem who raised her blaster at him, he attempted to lunge at the women before she shot him in the chest, and he crumbled to the ground, her promise of shooting a hostage complete. For 0404, it was the right choice -- an honorable one at best. And then it all fell apart, the Imperial Commander attempted to betray Jem after she was shot in the kneecap by Kali -- poetic justice. His first attempt failed and he was shot and had his arm loped off, but his second, to where he activated a thermal detonator and leaped onto her succeeded. Both of them died in a blast of flame and 0404's weak body was hauled from the crumbling building. He was the only wounded besides Lilyan Rayeck who lost her foot in the flames. The Chancellor soon rescued and the Imperials defeated -- it appeared the mission had gone perfectly. Equipment DC-15S Carbine. DC-17 Pistol. Fragmentation Grenades EMP Grenades Ion Grenades Smoke Grenades Ammunition Belts 2x Bandoleers Small Piece of Utapaun Architecture Engraved Vibro-Knife Worn Out Leatheris Necklace. Maze-Pattern scarf Hero of the Republic Medal Training Part of Monolith Squad, CT-0404 did not demonstrate any remarkable qualities while participating in training on Kamino. However, he had received not only individual personality-development training, but advanced tactics, HALO drop training, slicing, negotiation, and advanced hand-to-hand involving vibro weapons. This was part of his induction into the 2nd Company along with other skills he picked up over his career. Along with this, CT-0404 is extensively trained in the Echani form of Material Arts. While its rarity or at the very least complexity was well-known - CT-0404 indulged in this training during a small period of two years following his pardon by the Galactic Senate. He had decided to put himself up to this training because of how weakened in mind and body he had felt following Order 66. As though he could not control himself nor his physical form, and he sought to purge the weakness that had taken root like a cancer in his being. The teacher, being an Echani Sun Guard who was at Nar Shadda at the time took CT-0404 in merely because she had never met a Clone before personally, much less train one. It was out of pure interest that he was taken in, nothing less, in all truth the Sun Guard did not expect him to survive long under it - considering his state of mind. Along with this he disliked the Mandolorians about as much as the Echani did so they held some common ground in that regard. But the Traitor Clone and former Paratrooper proved tougher then his looked. Having no place of his own he stayed under the roof of the Sun Guard and preformed menial household tasks to pay for his training - an interesting trade if there ever was one. Becoming a glorified housemaid, doing tasks from repairing the ship, to taking out the trash CT-0404 still remained a silent, solitary man but took great heed in the teachings of the Sun Guard, whose name was Kelvanna Rios, and her practices. Two whole years he trained with the Sun Guard - and they grew together, something akin to Platonic Love even though they were still apart. CT-0404 sometimes told her stories about the Clone Wars if she wanted, and generally did what he could to pay his way for the training, seeing as he needed it for his mind and body - and found the company of the Sun Guard relaxing to a degree. But when his time to go was at hand, CT-0404 packed up the rest of his gear and received one last gift from the bemused Sun Guard. A Double-bladed Vibro-Knife, small in make but engraved with various poems and teachings. It was a simple gesture but one that CT-0404 took with a grain of salt. Bidding the terrifying woman adieu, he soon set off for his assignment and deployment to Task Force Aurek. Death CT-0404 has not died yet. Post-mortem Still alive and running with robotic legs. Characteristics "Penitence has it's own rewards" ― CT-0404 CT-0404 is incredibly quiet and reserved, he speaks only when he needs too. Keeps to himself nearly 25/7, hardly shows interest in 'social' activities, hardly shows interest in anything. In truth, what is really going on inside of the head of CT-0404 is a mystery that will remained unsolvable. Whether he is is sad or happy, can come out in his synthetic voice without meaning too - but other than that he refuses to reveal just exactly how he arrived at the task force. How he escaped Utapau, or what he did in the Clone wars. His own body-tattoos reflect this, them literally being full-body - made of black lines of various thicknesses and angles - forming a giant maze that arcs all over his muscular form. Meant to be a symbol for the anonymity of his past and personality, an impossible maze with no entrances and exits. Personality and Traits "Sorry for the cough" ― CT-0404 to Kali Radhika Aside from the traits mentioned above. CT-0404 is paranoid, nihilistic, and secretive. He is not boisterous like the rest of his brothers, and not as open as them either. Reclusive and weird are also words that come to mind when describing him. Ontop of this his entire neck is a bright silvery color, made of a flexible synthetic metal that mimics the articulations of the regular human neck. His voice is deep, and crackles often like an old-timey radio or TV broadcast - it tends to send out digitized bursts of static when he coughs and is generally a piece of shit neck that hurts him on a daily basis. He respects authority, as it was bred into him by birth. There is little that CT-0404 respects, and even smaller is the amount of people who garner it. In his dreams he sees the red-skinned Twi'lek again and again - she haunts him like a specter of hate. If only he had gotten her name, maybe talked longer, maybe things would have gone differently. She was the only thing the cold Clone ever felt his heart warm to, even if it wasn't real love. CT-0404 is a sob story, even if he doesn't realize it. And now the Red Twi'lek is forgotten. Members of the Task Force fill his waking nightmare -- screming untold profanities at him. The Jedi, the Ryn, and the Themian. His heart is confused now, even if it is cybernetic like most of him these days. Appearances Havoc Gaming (First Appearance) Behind the Scenes For any players who have the clearance or ability to search and bring up CT-0404's file. They would find the names of the battles he participated in, and the only thing in Utapau would be "Removed due to head injury". Along with this there is a single file marked "Trial" which contains nothing. * This is a coverup by the good o'le Republic. As they wouldn't want anyone to know they up and pardoned a traitor, hence enough black ink to drown a Sith.Category: Individuals Category:Archives